Conviviendo con Chicos Ricos
by LokiLove
Summary: Universo Alterno. Haruno Sakura es una chica que pertenece a una de las familias mas adineradas y poderosas de todo el mundo financiero pero esto no le importa. SasuxSaku, InoxSai, NejixTen, GaaxHika y NaruxHina
1. Chapter 1

**Bien lamento haber eliminado la otra historia sin decir mu por favor perdonenme. Bien con referente ha esto es un dote de inspiración que tuve asi que empeze a escribir y salio esto. Espero les guste. Por cierto gracias por los reviews dejados en la anterior historia y espero que en esta dejen muchos mas n-n :)**

**La mayoria de los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen yo solo los tomo prestados y ya XD, el único personaje que es mio es Hikaru "Uchiha" por creación mia asi que si lo quieren tomar prestado me avisan XD.**

**Por cierto Hikaru es la misma que en el anterior fic.**

**Bexox. **

**CONVIVIENDO CON CHICOS RICOS **

Haruno Sakura:es de carácter dulce pero temperamental. De temer cuando se enoja. Sus facciones son delicadas como las de una muñeca, de un raro color de cabello: rosa palido aun asi es lacio y cedoso con un aroma a cerezos hasta la cintura siempre suelto, contextura delgada, flexible y musculosa(practica gimnasia), ojos color jade y labios rosados. Sus dotes de mujer estan bien desarrolladas aunque no muy exagerados. Pertenece a la familia Haruno una de las familias mas adineradas y conocidas de todo el mundo financiero. Perdio a sus padres por lo cual vive con sus abuelos. Odia a muerte a las personas que se creen mas solo por poseer dinero.

Uchiha Sasuke:de carácter frio y calculador pero con personas cercanas a el es amable y aveces hasta tierno. Sus facciones son delicadas pero rudas a la vez. Cabello rebelde color azabache con destellos azulados siempre con una especie de copete en la parte de atrás. Contextura musculosa, algo delgada y flexive. Ojos negros que al enfadarse se tornan rojos con una comas dentro. Es muy fuerte aun para su edad. Pertenece a la familia Uchiha que es tan reconocida como la Haruno aunque no tienen tanto dinero como esta.

Hyuuga Hinata:cotextura delgada, musculosa y flexible(es porrista). Carácter tímido aunque puede cambiar para defender a sus amigos y familiares, ojos color perla y cabello azulado por encima de los hombros, labios rosados y finos. Sus dotes de mujer son iguales a los de Sakura. Pertenece a la familia Hyuuga es reconocida pero no tanto como la Uchiha lo cual a generado algunos conflictos entre ellos. A ella le da igual tener o no dinero por lo cual su padre cree que es un caso perdido. Enamorada de Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto:chico hiperactivo y algo cabeza hueca. Su mejor amigo-rival es Sasuke con quien no pasa un dia sin que se peleen como el perro y el gato. De cabello dorado y alborotado. Ojos color azul cielo que raramente se tornan rojos cuando se enfada. Contextura musculosa y algo delgada. De la misma fuerza de Sasuke. Pertenece a la familia Uzumaki la cual es reconocida por los experimentos que realiza Minato. Enamorado secretamente de Hinata.

Ten-Ten:de carácter amigable pero de temer cuando se meten con alguna de sus amigas. De contexura un poco delgada. Ojos chocolate y labios rosas. Cabello café recogido en dos moños tipo oriental. Sus dotes de mujer resaltan un poco pero no mas que Ino o Temari. Es novia en secreto de Neji devido a que su familia no tiene mucho dinero y su relación no es aceptada por los padres de este.

Hyuuga Neji:odia la hiperactividad de Naruto aunque se llevan bastante bien. Ojos color perla. Cabello café oscuro por debajo de los hombros. Contextura musculosa y facciones delicadas y algo rudas. Tiene una fuerza ecepcional pero no tanto como la de Sasuke y Naruto. Es conciderado un genio. Novio en secreto de Ten-Ten devido a que su familia no acepta su relación porque ella no es de su mismo estrato social.

Yamanaka Ino:su carácter es algo egocentrico. Su cabello es dorado sedoso hasta la cadera lo lleva recogido en una cola de caballo. Sus facciones son mas delicadas que las de Sakura, de contextura delgada, sus ojos son azul palido y labios rosados. Sus dotes de mujer estan bien desarrollados. Se cree la mas hermosa de todo el barrio por lo cual es tachada de "hueca" y "plastica". Junto con Karin y Kin forman el grupo de "las divinas".

Sai:el mas odiado por mantener una estupida sonrisa en su rostro. Cabello negro por ensima de la nuca. Ojos negros carentes de sentimientos. Contextura delgada y algo musculosa. Mente concentrada en hacer el mejor dibujo. Fuerza moderada. No pertenece a una familia adinerada asi que estudia en el instituto por una beca de arte. Es amigo de Naruto y un poco de Sasuke aunque aveces se pelean.

Nara Shikamaru:es el mas perezoso y todo le parece problemático. Es conciderado el mas inteligente. Ojos negros y pequeños. Cabello negro hasta los hombros y recogido en una coleta. Sus facciones son algo rudas pero finas. Su fuerza es por debajo del promedio. Su mejor amigo es Chôji Akimichi. Se la lleva bien con casi todos. Aunque pertenece a una familia adinerada no se las da de jefe y no trata de rebajar a las personas.

Sabaku no Temari:Su cabello es rubio amarrado de una forma única en cuatro coletas aveces se lo pinta de rosado. Ojos verdes profundos y labios finos y rosados. Sus dotes de mujer son iguales a los de Ino. Hemana de Gaara y Kankuro. Pertenece a la familia "Sabaku no" es adinerada y poderosa pero no tanto como la Uchiha o la Haruno. Le gusta Shikamaru pero como ha este todo le parese problemático han llegado a hagararse. Le molesta la actitud de superioridad de "las divinas".

Hikaru Uchiha:hermana gemela de Sasuke Uchiha, con quien no comparte una buena relación devido a un problema que tuvieron del cual no les gusta hablar. Novia de Gaara. Es la mejor amiga de Hinata y se lleva de maravilla con Naruto. Odia a muerte a "las divinas" con las cuales a tenido alguno que otro encuentro por lo cual a tenido problemas con su padre. No le importa si la gente tiene dinero o no. De cabello negro con destellos azulados hasta la cintura, ojos color rubi intenso, labios normales y rosados, de contextura delgada, musculosa y flexible(es porrista), sus faciones son delicadas como las de una muñeca. Por lo general viste ropa holgada

Sabaku no Gaara: hemano menor de Temari y Kankuro. Sus únicos amigos conocidos son Naruto y Hikaru. Novio de Hikaru. Pertenece a la familia Sabaku no. Cabello rojo y alborotado por encima de los hombros, ojos color aguamarina, en el lado izquierdo tiene tatuado en rojo el kanji de la palabra amor, de contextura delgada y musculosa. Odia que molesten a las personas que molestan a su novia. No se lleva bien con Sasuke devido a como trata a Hikaru, es el único aparte de ellos que sabe el problema que tuvieron Hikaru y Sasuke.

Porristas:Ino, Kin, Karin, Keiko, Hikaru, Hinata y Sakura(proximamente).

Equipo de Futbol:Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai, Neji, Dan, Deidara, Hidan, Chôji, Kiba, Shino, Lee. El entrenador es Ebisu.

Las Divinas: Ino, Karin y Kin.

Cápitulo 1.

Una mañana con amenaza de llover en el "barrio de la hoja" el barrio de los ricos, un camión de mudanzas enfrente de una mansión al estilo occidental conbinada con la elegancia de lo oriental bajando muebles y cajas mientras que un equipo las acomodaba dentro de la mansión al tiempo que un señor de avanzada edad con un traje negro esperaba en la ent a los futuros ocupantes. Fuera de la propiedad ya habian empezado a formarce varias especulaciones acerca de los nuevos integrantes del barrio elite devido a que se habian enterado de que eran los Haruno.

En la mansión Uchiha exactamente en el despacho de la cabezilla de la familia se llevaba acabo una reunión con el tema de los nuevos vecinos, según Fugaku se devian formar lasos de amistad con esta familia y no era el único que pensaba asi. A esta reunión solo estaban Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha.

Mikoto:amor entonces que vas hacer para reavivar esos lazos que tuvimos con los difuntos Haruno??

Fugaku:pues es sencillo según me entere ellos tuvieron una hija la cual es de la misma edad de Sasuke, lo que podemos hacer es formar una amistad entre ellos.

Mikoto:una amistad forzada??

Fugaku:no, almenos no creo que tengamos que llegar hasta esos extremos

Mikoto:pues si creo que sera lo mejor.

Fugaku:por cierto has visto a Hikaru o Sasuke??

Mikoto:Sasuke creo que esta en su cuarto y pues Hikaru en el patio trasero con Hinata

Fugaku:significa que estamos medio solos??

Mikoto:aja(acercandose a su esposo y sentandosele en las piernas).

Mientras que estos dos se besaban en privado Sasuke estaba en su cuarto escuchando música mientras chateaba con Kankuro(el esta en otro país por una beca) cuando escucho el sonido de su movil y adivinando quien era contesto.

Sasuke:hola dobe.

Naruto:teme¡¡¡ ayer quedamos de vernos en el café hace mas de una hora!!!

Sasuke:cierto ya salgo para allá

Naruto:te espero.(colgando)

Despues de esa llamada se despidio rapidamente de Kankuro poniendo de excusa un trabajo pendiente que tenia, al salir de su cuarto pensó en ir a avisar que sali y no llegaba hasta la noche pero recordo que sus padres estaban solo en el despacho asi que prefirio no molestarlos y dejar un recado con el mayordomo, al bajar al loby se despidio cortesmente de la mucama, que lo veia con corazoncitos en los ojos, tomo el casco y las llaves de la motocicleta y salió.

En el mismo instante en el que Sasuke salia de la casa en su motocicleta en la esquina aparecia un Mazda 6 negro con los vidrios polarizados y se estacionaba justo enfrente de la mansión Uchiha, dandole al pelinegro una buena vista de los nuevos vecinos. El se esperaba dos adultos como sus padres pero de las puertas traceras salieron un hombre y una mujer de edad avanzada tanto como sus abuelos dejandolo totalmente asqueado, pero justo cuando se disponia a irse del aciento del conductor sale una chica que calculo era de mas o menos su edad, vestia una hermosa falda vaquera de jean hasta la mitad de los muslos dejando ver sus bien formadas piernas, en los pies llevaba puestos unos Skechers de malla negros sin medias, en la parte de arriba llevaba una hermosa camiseta manga corta pegada al cuerpo color magenta, su cabello rosa palido esta ligeramente sujeto por una cinta del mismo color de la camiseta y las puntas estaban onduladas, sus ojos no se podian apreciar por unas gafas de sol pero creyo ver un color jade hermoso. A primera vista era muy hermosa tanto que logro dejar enbelesado por unos instantes a Sasuke. Cuando bajo de las nubes se encamino al cáfe lo unico que pasaba por su mente era la imagen de esa chica y el porque entraba a la nueva recidencia Haruno. Al llegar al café se encontro con su inseparable amigo Naruto que estaba tomando un delicioso licuado de Naranja. Amobs(Sasuke y Naruto) vestian con una camisa blanca desabrochada en los primeros botones por fuera del jean oscuro, con la ecepción que Sasuke tenia completamente desabrochada la camisa y tenia una azul marino debajo de esta.

Naruto:que onda.

Sasuke:hola dobe

Naruto:teme por que estas en las nubes??

Sasuke:porque vi un angel caido.

Naruto: eh??

Sasuke:vi a la mas hermosa chica que puebla este planeta.

Naruto:cuando?? quien es?? dende vive?? cual es su nombre??

Sasuke:en ese orden, hace no mas de 20mnt(minutos), lo unico que se es que es una Haruno, en el barrio exactamente alfrente mio y pues me gustaria saberlo.

Naruto:valla una Haruno y ademas en el barrio super!!.

Sasuke:ajap.

Naruto:pero según lo que dijo mi padre no eran un par de viejos??

Sasuke:pues ellos venian con ella y a juzgar por el parecido que tenia la vieja con el ángel creo que son familia.

Naruto:como madre e hija??

Sasuke:no mas bien como abuela y nieta jejeje

Naruto:jejeje

Sasuke:con respecto al trabajo que crees que deberiamos hacer??

Naruto:tal vez un modelo a escala no crees??

Sasuke:si tal vez funcionaria, oye que tal te va con el problemita H???

Naruto:problemita H?? ah!! Hinata, pues no me va muy bien ya sabes como es Neji.

Sasuke:y por que no inicias un romance secreto asi como el de el con Ten-Ten??

Naruto:porque es Hinata de la que hablamos ella se merece que yo mismo valla a su casa y me enfrente con su padre.

Sasuke:pero sabes que el no te aceptaria. Antes de decir "mu" te hecharia el mismo a patadas.

Naruto:no pues gracias por la ayuda(sarcasmo).

Sasuke:porque soy tu amigo te bajo de las nubes antes de que te des el totazo con la tierra.

Naruto:como hizo tu hermana para ser aceptada por Hiashi??

Sasuke:no se no me importa.

Naruto:sigues enojado con ella??

Sasuke:si y no me hables de ella quieres??

Naruto:bien, te invito algo.

En el mismo instante en que se llebaba acabo la conversación de los chicos, una chica se encontraba inspeccionando su nuevo hogar era mas pequeña(tenia por lo menos 40habitaciones) que la casa en Suna pero aun asi era hermosa tanto por fuera como por dentro. Subio a la segunda planta y se dio cuenta de que el cuarto que proximamente seria suyo era como 5 habitaciones normales en una con baño privado y vestier. Seguramene lo mejor que pudo hacer fue haberse venido con sus abuelos desde Suna a Konoha. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una señora de avanzada edad que entraba por la puerta. Vestia un conjunto rojo y alguna que otra joya, sus rasgos eran iguales a los de Sakura exeptuando su color de cabello que era cocacola(algo asi como rojo, mostaza y negro).

Abuela:Sakura cariño tu abuelo te espera abajo.

Sakura:si.

Cuando ambas bajaron al loby de la gran mansión se encontraron con un señor igualmente de edad avanzada con un traje completamente blanco que le estaba indicando a un par de trabajadores que llevaran las cajas con el nombre "Kyoko y Kyokon"(padres de Sakura) al último cuarto del segundo piso.

Abuelo:hime!! y que te gusto tu nuevo hogar??

Sakura:si esta precioso en especial mi habitación.

Abuelo:por cierto toma.(entregandole un par de llaves)

Sakura:de donde son??

Abuela:las llaves de la casa y por supuesto del auto que manejaste hace poco.

Sakura:significa que me lo van a regalar??

Abuelo:si

Sakura:gracias los quiero(dandoles un abrazo)

Abuela:bueno Sakura ve y arregla tu cuarto a tu gusto.

Sakura:si, por cierto cuando inicio el Instututo y en donde??

Abuelo:lo inicias este lunes y sera en el Instito Sombra de Fuego, hime.

Sakura:bien gracias los amo(subiendo las escaleras y encerrandose en su cuarto)

Arreglar el cuarto como le guste fue un error dicho por su abuela, cuando a Sakura Haruno le decian arregla todo como te guste era como dejar a un niño hambriento en una fabrica de chocolates. Habia estado arreglando su nuevo cuarto a su gusto desde que su abuela se lo habia dicho y eso fue hace 5 horas, lo bueno del caso es que ya solo estaba arreglando las sabanas de su cama. Las paredes de su habitación son de color coral(un rosado muy claro confundido con el blanco), en la pared enfrente de la puerta donde se encontraba una puerta de cristal corrediza que daba al balcon habian 5 afiches de Nickelback, un calendario de esa misma banda, una foto de ella con sus padres, sus abuelos, sus amigos y sus difuntos padres, tambien estaba su escritorio donde habia colocado su ordenador portatil(un Mac Boock) y los nuevos libros y cuadernos que iba a utilizar. En la siguiente pared se encontraba un armario con espacio para un televisor de 29pgd(pulgadas) pantalla plana, una consola Xbox360 conectada al tv, un dvd ultimo modelo, un equipo de sonido, tambien habian tres de cajones en el primero estaban todos los juegos existentes para Xbox360 que le gustaban, en el segundo estaban las peliculas romanticas y de acción mas celebres, y en la tercera estaban todos los discos que habia comprado en Suna y alguno que otro que le regalo Musa. En la pared donde estaba la cama solo estaba la cama con sabanas rosas y la mesita de noche con una lampara, un telefono y un radio-despertador, tambien estaba la entrada al baño privado y el vestier donde ya se encontraba colgado perfectamente todo su guardaropa que consta de un lado unas cuantas faldas de jeans, uno o dos vestidos de gala y el resto jeans y por el otro lado camisetas holgadas o pegadas al cuerpo de distintos colores junto con un gran espejo y varios cajones donde guardo sus joyas, gafas, zapatos y bolsos cada uno de ellos salia con un conjunto.

**Gracias por leer. Espero que le haya gustado.**

**P.D: dejen muchos reviexs. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno lamento haber fallado en haber olvidado poner la conti ayer pero es que tuve algunos problemas con el compu y no me conectaba a internet, sorry. No me maten. Bien gracias a valelok que me ayudo a encontrar el nombre del grupo de Hinata con Hikaru nn xD gracias. **

Cápitulo 2.

Cuando todo estaba perfectamente arreglado bajo para comer un bocadillo y salir a dar una vuelta para conocer la ciudad. Al bajar se encontro con su abuela que le estaba dando algunas indicaciones hacerca de la comida del señor a una cocinera.

Sakura:abue quien es ella??

Abuela:ella es Magi la cocinera, Magi ella es Hime Sakura.

Magi:mucho gusto Hime-san

Sakura:el gusto es mio, pero no le pongas el san, llamame solo hime o Sakura como gustes

Magi:claro señorita Sakura.

Sakura:bien algo es algo.

Abuela:dile a ella que te gusta de comer para que lo tomes antes de irte.

Sakura:como sabias que iba a salir??

Abuela:cariño antes de tener una cabellera canosa fui joven ademas de que te conozco. Solo ten cuidado vale??

Sakura:hai

Despues de indicarle a Magi que le gusta de comer y convencerla casi amenasarla de que ella desayunaria en la cocina salio en su nuevo Mazda 6 negro a pasear por la ciudad aprovechando de que eran las 6:00pm pudo ver a varios chicos de su edad en las calles eso y que era Sábado en la noche osea fiesta en todo lugar. Aprovecho de que era Sabado y el Instituto estaba abierto para entrar y conocerlo mejor.

El Instituto Sombra de Fuego es la reunión de 5 edificios blancos cada uno con 4 pisos, un gimnasio y los espacios necesarios para cada equipo que posee el Instituto, los edificios se conectaban en el 2 piso por medio de una especie de puente colgante, cada edificio era de una clase diferente, el primero que se apreciaba era el edificio de las oficinas y de los salones de primer grado, en el segundo estaban los laboratorios y los salones para segundo, en el tercero estaban los master de control para la emisora Fuego, la cafeteria y los salones de tercero y en el último estaban los salones de cuarto, quinto y sexto año.

Por los alrededores de los edificios habian varias partes verdes con un número determinado de bancas para que los estudiantes se sentaran. Todo parecia perfectamente arreglado pero lo que llamó su atención fue una hilera de árboles de cerezo que ajuzgar por los botones que habia en las ramas no tardarian en florecer, ese lugar le trasmitia tanta paz que decidio acomodarce bajo la sombra de un de los cerezos. La paz de ese lugar era inmensa tanto que la obligo a cerrar los ojos para asi disfrutar un poco mas de ese sentimiento de paz, penso que estaba sola hasta que...

¿¿¿???:hola, puedo ayudarte.

Sakura:eh???(abriendo rápidamente los ojos).

¿¿¿???:quien eres y por que estas aquí???(delante de ella habia una peli-azabache vestida de porrista(falda blanca hasta la mitad de los muslos en flecos que por debajo tenian unas rayas rojas y una camisa pegada al cuerpo blanca con rallas rojas y mangas cortas))

Sakura:eh!! soy Sakura y pues estoy aquí porque empiezo a estudiar aquí desde el lunes

¿¿¿???:si es haci entonces lamento ser tan irrespetuosa, mi nombre es Hikaru Uchiha(estendiendo la mano.)

Sakura:mucho gusto(aceptando el apreton de manos)

Hikaru:es raro.

Sakura:que es raro??

Hikaru:que los guardias hayan dejado entrar a alguien y mas mientras las porristas entrenan.

Sakura:te rrefieres a dos hombre que estaban en la entrada??

Hikaru:aja

Sakura:ellos dijeron que podia entrar con la condición de que no armara un alboroto

Hikaru:disculpa pero solo me dijiste tu nombre, no tienes apellido??

Sakura:ah si lo siento es la costumbre jeje mi apellido es Haruno.

Hikaru:Sakura Haruno, lindo nombre.

¿¿¿???:hey Hikaru ya termino el descanso!!! oh, lo siento no pense que estabas acompañada.

Hikaru:no hay problema ella es Sakura Haruno.

Sakura:mucho gusto...

¿¿¿???:el gusto es mio soy Hinata Hyuuga.

Sakura:tienes un lindo nombre

Hinata:gracias.

Sakura:tu tambien eres porrista??

Hinata:si, tu estudias aquí??

Hikaru:estudiara, empieza el lunes.

Hinata:super, en que año??

Sakura:en tercero.

Hikaru:igual que nosotras

Sakura:super.

Hinata:ahh!! se me olvida tenemos que entrar!!

Hikaru:eh porque aún quedan unos minutos de descanso

Hinata:ya conoces a la hueca

Sakura:la hueca??

Hikaru:Ino Yamanaka tiene un cuerpo que levanta muertos según los chicos pero

Hinata:en lo que respecta a cerebro no tiene ni una pizca

Sakura:puedo entrar a ver el entrenamiento??

Hinata:pues no se talvez Ino se moleste??

Hikaru:y que!! al fin y al cabo nunca nos ha importado lo que ella piense.

Hinata:pues si, vamos!!

Sakura:bien!!

Cuando Hinata y Hikaru entraron al gimnasio acompañadas de una desconocida para el resto del equipo de las porristas, Ino explotó tenia explicitas reglas de que nadie podia ver su entrenamiento y menos cuando estaba haciendo las pruebas para las nuevas integrantes del equipo, estas reglas solo se aplicaban para el resto del equipo menos para ella y era aún mas severa cuando se trataba de las ratas de Hikaru Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga.

Ino:quien es ella??

Hikaru:que te importa empezemos con las pruebas.

Hinata:puedes tomar las pruebas si quieres??

Ino:no me dejen con la palabra en la boca.

Hikaru:valla asi que puedes formar una frase completa sin que en ella este la palabra Sasuke.

Ino:no te burles de mi!!!

Hinata:es que no nos estamos burlando de ti, te estamos diciendo la verdad en la cara.

Ino:eres una...

Hinata:una que?? haber dimelo si te atreves??

Hikaru:calmate Hina quieres??

Hinata:es facil decirlo pero dificil hacerlo cuando tienes a una serpiente ponsoñosa enfrente.

Hikaru:ya lo se pero hay mejores maneras de desquitarnos

Sakura:creo que es mejor que me valla.

Ino:no!! ellas tienen razón toma la prueba.

Hinata/Hikaru:eh??

Sakura:pero yo...

Ino:nada de peros y formate, ya!!

Sakura:si claro, pero te digo la nueva yo no soy de las personas que siguen reglas y menos de personas como tu Yamanaka.

Ino:como sabes mi apellido??

Sakura:adivine nn.

Ino:bien como sea, quieres tomar la prueba si o no??

Sakura:pero yo no estoy vestida para la prueba ademas apenas inicio el curso el lunes.

Hikaru:eso no importa, del traje me encargo yo.

Ino:y con tal de que empiezes en cualquier momento pero que pertenescas a la institución no importa.

Hinata:mientras tanto vamos a dar la inducción.

Ino:yo doy las ordenes aquí tonta.

Hinata:si como sea.

Hikaru guió a Sakura a los vestieres del gimnasio donde le presto una sudadera negra algo ancha pero aún asi le quedaba bien, tambien le presto unos tenis blancos que le quedaron perfectamente. Aprovechando que estaban solas Hikaru le advirtio que Ino tan solo acepto que tomara las pruebas solo por vengarse de Hinata y ella a lo que Sakura respondio que le saldria el tiro por la culata y que no se preocupara ya que ella es mas que una experta enfrentandose con huecas y plasticas.

Cuando ambas salieron Hikaru se despidió de Sakura, le deseo suerte y se fue a formar para empezar las puebras. En total eran como 15 chicas que estaban audicionando lo cual indicaba que las pruebas eran díficiles porque al terminar la demostración de Hikaru y Hinata que consistia en una serie de piruetas empezando por una media vuelta en el aire y terminando en una vuelta de carro al revez se salieron bastantes dejando solo a 5 chicas en las cuales estaba Sakura, lo cual les sorprendio y les alegro mucho a Hinata y a Hikaru pero hizo aumentar la rabia de Ino.

Ino:no puede ser se suponia que devia irse con esa presentación ahrg

Kin:Ino acabemos con esto.

Karin:ella tiene razón hucemos la rutina A-15

Hikaru:es rutina es muy compleja ninguna de las chicas lograra hacerla.

Hinata:Hikaru tiene razón.

Kin:y que acaso les pedimos su opinión??

Ino:ya!! no empezemos quieres Uchiha?? ademas tu amiguita se quedo despues de su rutina no??

Karin:una mas dificil no les hace daño o si??

Kin:ademas ud no son las que deciden sino Ino asi que todo esta en tus manos capitana.

Ino:hagamos la rutina C-1

Karin:que!?

Kin:pero si es la mas elemental??

Hinata:eso no importa necesitamos llenar el vacio que dejaron las de sexto al irse.

Hikaru:si asi no podemos presentarnos en los regionales.

Ino:aunque no me guste admitirlo estas tienen razón por lo menos necesitamos que dos de estas chicas se queden para entrar a las regionales.

Kin:ademas de Tayuya, quien debe quedarse??

Hinata:que tal Sakura??

Karin:claro que esa pink no se va a quedar.

Hikaru:haber por que??

Karin:porque...

Ino:ya!!! empezemos!! ud 5 a la pista!! ya!!

Al oir el grito todas se pararon rapidamente y se pusieron en fila, aunque hubo dos que lo hicieron de mala gana(Sakura y Tayuya). Ino empezo a pasar de una por una, pero al pasar por donde Sakura ella se las arreglo para hacerle una mueca sin que ella se diera cuenta pero las que si se dieron cuenta fueron Tayuya, Hikaru y Hinata las cuales se atacaron de la risa pero lograron controlarla cuando Ino, Karin y Kin se pararon enfrente y les hicieron unas señas a Hinata y Hikaru para que se acercaran, cuando las cinco estuvieron listas empezaron hacer la rutina que constaba de unos movimientos básicos como el ritmo y la coordinación que eran básicos. Todas empezaron menos Sakura que solo se quedo parada y mirando altivamente a Ino. Cuando las cinco porristas se dieron la vuelta la mirada de Sakura hacia Ino no paso desapercibida por ninguna lo cual solo hizo aumentar la sonrisa que tenian Hinata y Hikaru en sus rostros y aumento aún mas la rabia de Ino.

Ino:que paso pink no pudiste con la rutina??

Sakura:no es eso

Ino:entonces que es?? miedo tal vez??

Sakura:ni en tus sueños cerdita.

Cuando Ino estaba reaccionando para responderle el insulto Sakura empezo a hacer los pasos de la rutina pero no fue eso lo que las dejo sin habla sino que mientra ella hacia la rutina le ponia un poco de su toque personal y no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Ino. Ya solo le faltaba un paso el cual era un paso hacia atrás y luego un paso hacia adelante pero ella lo hizo diferente, si dio el paso hacia atrás pero envez de dar un paso hacia adelante como era el final ella dio un giro y envio su cuerpo hacia adelante quedando a pocos milimetros de la cara de la Yamanaka.

Sakura:ya te lo dije no es miedo.

Hikaru:valla eso fue genial Saku-chan.

Hinata:es cierto. Fue super.

Kin:bien paren todas.

Karin:capitana quienes se quedan??

Ino:Tayuya y... la tonta esta.

Sakura:mas tonta seras tu.

Ino:como te atrevez??

Sakura:por 3 razones: puedo, quiero y no me da miedo.

Karin:ten mucho cuidado con quien te metes Sakurita.

Hikaru:mas cuidado deverias tener tu pelo de chicle.

Kin:valla ya vino la monja a defender, porque no vas a que Gaara te mime??

¿¿¿???:porque ella no lo necesita.

Al escuchar esa voz a mas de una se le puso la piel de gallina pero a Hikaru se le subieron todos los colores a la cara, su amado Gaara la estaba viendo en su vestido de porrista y si eso no fuera suficiente estaba peleando con Ino.

Kin:ho-hola Gaara, que haces aquí??

Gaara:vine a recoger a Hikaru.

Hikaru:e-entonces espera me cambio.

Gaara:claro

Hikaru:Hina, Saku vamos.

Sakura:saku??(entrando junto con las otras dos al vestier).

Dentro del vestier solo estaban las tres cabiandose y volviendose a poner sus ropas normales.

Sakura:como que Saku??

Hinata:según las reglas de Kyoko una antigua amiga

Hikaru:llamamos a las integrantes del grupo por sus dos primeras sílabas.

Sakura:pues si es asi esta bien.

Hinata:por cierto Hika tu le dijiste a Gaara que viniera??

Hikaru:claro que no!!! el se apareció como el espiritu santo!!!

Hinata:y te vio peleando con Ino

Sakura:y tambien con el uniforme.

Hikaru:ahh!! no me lo recuerdes

Sakura:por cierto Gaara es tu novio??

Hikaru:si!!

Sakura:entonces por que te da pena??

Hinata:porque el jamas la a visto con su uniforme.

Hikaru:ni siquiera en los partidos!!

Sakura:pero ya calmate.

Hinata:si, respira.

Hikaru:bien, ya me calme, por cierto Hina no podre llevarte.

Hinata:no te preocupes Sakura me arrima.

Sakura:claro.

Hikaru:bien nos vemos.

Sakura/Hinata:adios.

Hikaru:es verdad, Sakura vienvenida al grupo!!(desde la puerta.)

Cuando Hikaru salió Gaara no le podia quitar la vista de encima, se veia hermosa simplemente espectacular. Hikaru tenia puesto unos jeans de prense hasta la cadera, un top negro y una camisa mangeta desabotonada que cubria el top, sus zapatos son unos Skechers de malla mangetas.

Gaara:te vez hermosa

Hikaru:gracias.

Gaara:vamos

Hikaru:si

Mientras estos tortolitos salian las demas del equipo entraban entrando al vestier encontrandose con una Sakura con la misma ropa con la que entro y una sudadera en la mano y a Hinata con una falda de mezclilla, una camisa holagada blanca y unas sandalias blancas con adornos dorados.

Kin:vaya se van a vagabundear???

Hinata:no nos vamos a Paris

Sakura:si quieres te enviamos una postal.

Ino:oye Pink ten cuidado con quien te metes

Sakura:huy si lo siento no devi insultarlas(sarcasmo)

Ino:jaja muy graciosa reina del sarcasmo pero solo te lo digo para que no termines mal parada

Sakura:no te preocupes que la que terminara mal parada sera otra.

Hinata:mejor nos vamos que esta empezando a apestar.

Con ese comentario las dos salieron dejando a una Ino hechando humo por los oidos y a las demas muy sorprendidas por la relación tan mala que se estaba formando entre Ino y Sakura. Ya en el estacionamiento Sakura guió a Hinata hasta donde habia aparcado su auto y la invito a subir. Solo pasaron un par de minutos cuando ya estaban cruzando las puertas del Barrio de la Hoja.

Sakura:por cierto como se llama el grupo??

Hinata:se llama "Black Pink Girls"

Sakura:por que ese nombre??

Hinata:pues nunca lo habia pensado, ese nombre se le ocurrio a Kyoko y nunca nos dijo que significaba asi que no se.

Sakura:tal vez el "Black" sea por el color de cabello de ud dos y "Pink Girl" por ser todas chicas.

Hinata:si tal vez jejeje

Sakura:y Kyoko a donde se fue??

Hinata:se fue con su novio de intercambio.

Sakura:que feliz seria yo si tuviera una historia de amor asi.

Hinata:si a mi tambien me gustaria.

**Bien Kyoko es la novia de Itachi, lo de las reglas de llamar por las primeras sílabas de su nombre a las integrantes del grupo lo saque de Furuba, al igual que el nombre es el de la mama de Thoru por lo cual no voy a malgastar tiempo describiendola solo veanla como es ella cuando era joven. Para los que no saben pues se las voy a dar por encima, pero no sera la misma a la del manga porque no me acuerdo. **

**Kyoko:tiene 20 años(los mismos que Itachi), cabello rubio hasta la cintura, ojos color cafe oscuro muy expresivos, contextura delgada, musculosa y flexible, practicaba lucha por lo cual es mas fuerte que la mayoria de las mujeres, no pertenece a las familias adineradas por lo cual estubo con problemas con Ino por lo cual se hizo de amigas como Hinata y Hikaru y formaron el grupo Black Pink Girls. **

**Bien hasta aqui lo dejo Bye Bexox. **


End file.
